imperatrix_centuriifandomcom-20200215-history
Szallath
Although the background of Szallath is mostly unknown, details kept on record suggest Szallath was a Rattataki force user that would be trained by Ofaxsacspl. She would lead the Cult of Ofaxsacspl on Hoth, most notably against the Imperatrix Centurii while Darth Drel'ossord was in charge. A Mysterious Past Szallath's past is mostly unknown, but records of confrontations with her show that she knew Riviembis prior to her apprenticeship with Ofaxsacspl, so perhaps Szallath was also recruited by Ofaxsacspl on Nar Shaddaa, like Riviembis and Arfinyn. The Second Favorite Ofaxsacspl would always favor Riviembis, although it is unknown why, as Szallath was a prodigy in many ways. She was incredibly skilled with machines, just as Riviembis was, but was more powerful in the force than any of Ofaxsacspl's other apprentices. She was also a skilled marksman, and was used mostly as an assassin before Riviembis left Ofaxsacspl. When Riviembis was gone, Ofaxsacspl turned to Szallath to be his next apprentice. She would exceed his expectations, and would be put in charge of his cult. She would lead it from an apartment on Dromund Kaas, which was mostly kept a secret until a group led by Riviembis broke in and seized it from the cult. The cult would then move to Hoth, and Szallath would swear her revenge. An Experiment Gone Wrong Szallath would be given blueprints to a machine by Ofaxsacspl, and these blueprints were aparently of a cloning machine. They were provided by Brancerro, who had gotten them from Riviembis after she raided a Republic base. Szallath would begin work on the machine, and would build it incredibly fast. Sadly, she would be forced to test it out, and Ofaxsacspl cloned her hundreds or perhaps thousands of times. It was unknown at the time but the machine was imperfect and began to drain Szallath's sanity with each use. One notable clone to come out of this batch was Beyiw, who would later join the Imperatrix Centurii. Revelations Riviembis never told the Centurii about Szallath, but one day during a meeting at Riviembis' apartment that she had taken, Riviembis would leave to buy whiskey, leaving the Centurii alone. Szallath would seize this opportunity, arriving and claiming to be there to help. She would spout nonsense that would be used by Drel'ossord to claim that Riviembis was behind this, but this was untrue. All the Centurii would mostly leave, except for Rhoy and Thanagost, who would attack Szallath. They defeated her, and Riviembis arrived to throw Szallath out of the window. Szallath would survive due to landing on a passing ship, but would be very injured. She would never walk again, instead needing to ride a speeder everywhere. The Centurii would fight clones and other members of the cult for some time before Szallath finally showed up in person again. She talked to Antrexius, who, according to the record, decided to agree to work with her. This may explain Antrexius' rebellious behavior in the future, but it doesn't explain why, when Szallath left, he helped Riviembis and Thanagost track down another base of the cult on Quesh. She went to the base to meet with Arfinyn and fix her legs, but it would be interrupted by Riviembis. Arfinyn was, unknown to Szallath, a spy for Riviembis. He would then begin working with the Centurii directly, planning a double attack against the cult. The Final Showdown Szallath was to be drawn to Riviembis' apartment where the Centurii would ambush her while Riviembis and Arfinyn stole the cloning machine plans from the cult. However, Szallath arrived before the Centurii, and rigged all turrets to fire on Centurii members instead of on the cult. The Centurii would be unprepared for this, sustaining heavy injuries. Gribeso would then attempt to attack Szallath alone, which did not work out well for him. He lost his arm in the fight, and would be found unconscious by the rest of the Centurii. They would fight, with Szallath coming out victorious until Rhoy showed up, deciding to propose a deal for the cult and the Centurii to work together. Szallath would agree, but would find out this was a trick when she was knocked out and her brain was removed from her body. She would then be frozen in carbonite, and would die at some point in the carbonite. A Helpful Ghost During a confrontation with Ofaxsacspl, Riviembis would become possessed by him. Destney and Tre'lod'invar would try to use an artifact to stop him, but would ultimately be helped by a familiar ghost that arrived, fighting back Ofaxsacspl's control. This ghost was Szallath, who coached Destney on how to use the artifact. This would bind both Szallath and Ofaxsacspl to Riviembis. Szallath would be a major force in keeping Ofaxsacspl at bay in Riviembis' head, although she would never directly speak to anyone again. Scandal Szallath's spirit would be the subject of a scandal in the Centurii with Grand Admiral Soundblaster. He would be accused of holding Szallath's spirit and being the one to bring it to Yavin. Soundblaster would confirm these rumors as true. Legacy Szallath's fingerprints are all over Centurii history, and it's doubtful that without her the Centurii would be anything like it is today. Szallath would show the Centurii the extents of cloning, something that Rallenthas thought was useless at first. She would also help to show people how Drel'ossord refused to act during times of crisis, and would unwillingly be a symbol of revolution in the Centurii. Her clone, Beyiw, would also help the Centurii in many ways, most notably sacrificing herself to destroy Ofaxsacspl. The ghost of Szallath also helped to keep Riviembis sane during the time when Ofaxsacspl was in her head. Category:Character